


Miss J Moriarty

by IAmTheAvengers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Present Tense, conceptual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about her is innocent, until you look closer. But by that point, you're too deep to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss J Moriarty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Moriarty.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145287) by [glanmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire). 



> This is quite short (like a lot of other stuff I'm posting atm) because I have exams but I think I will try a longer one again when I have more time!
> 
> Also, this is my first beta'd work!!! So it has been properly checked by another human!

People wonder why it’s so hard to have everything. That has never been a problem, not for Moriarty. It’s all about who you know. Work out who is at the top. Then become them. Or become more than them. Control them, get inside their mind. The trick to success is, as it always has been, to have everyone fit inside your designer suit pocket. Stuff the boring ones in in such a way that they see your power, your title, your success, but never enough to incriminate you. Let the clever ones closer, allow them to sit on your shoulder and whisper their secrets. Let them think they are controlling you when in reality, you are the puppet master. Let them in, but not too far. Never let them close to your heart. They won’t notice; they’ll all be too busy congratulating themselves on finding a way in, because even the clever ones don’t recognise that they only exist because you permit them to do so. Now that you have them, you control them, and they don’t even notice, not really. They see you watching though. You make sure they know you are there.You smile at them when they pick their children up from school, write them personalised cards on their birthdays, send them bottles of wine at Christmas, everything to make sure they remember that you own them. And they will. It’s what Moriarty does and it works for her.

Her face seems to be everywhere, once you’re looking. She is everywhere, and everyone either loves her or fears her. Most fear her. The way she stands smiling at charity events to the way she stands distraught at the scene of accidents. Really she is everywhere, once you start to look but at the same time she’s not. And something in her eyes makes you ask if she is there to support the charity or if she is the reason it was created, to protect the world from people like her. She only stays long enough to be seen by the right people, short enough so that the oh-so-clever Sherlock Holmes misses it. Every. Single. Time. Even Mycroft only glimpses enough to set him on the wrong trail. She plays it like a game which she always wins and always will win. She plays to win and her intentions never stray.

She plays with people like they are players because the way she plays it they are. Every game has a price and human life is not enough to make a dent in her happiness. If anything, it makes it more fun, more intense. She plays with their minds, sees how long it takes them to notice, and laughs when they never do. She’s too clever for the clever ones, and far better than than the others. They are all puppets, far too small for this great big world. She is big enough, so she she controls them, takes their free will and shows them the path to take. The more naive see it as guidance but others see her for what she really is. A self made god.

When she turns up at a social event on the arm of celebrity, somehow it seems that she has the power, even though she is petite and just as pretty as everyone else. It must be something in the gaze. The one that captures you, looks out from every paparazzi photograph like no one else’s does. Because that’s what she does. She traps people, like rabbits caught in the headlights; she ensnares them and waits so see if they try to run or accept their fate. If you look at her for long enough she will catch you and you will be like the rest. One of her zombies, walking around so deep that you don’t even notice anymore. Because once she’s caught you, there’s only one way out. _‘Til death do us part._ And even then it isn’t really over because she will own you in whatever realm you escape to, from whichever realm she chooses to reside. She even had her brother in her grip and he never noticed, no matter how smart he thought he was. And he was smart.

Her control may be all powerful but she gets bored, and whenever she gets bored, someone dies. Last time it was the choice between her brother and Sherlock. She saw what Sherlock had planned but it was too much fun seeing him destroy what he thought was Moriarty’s web when he made his pathetic ripples. The tricks and designs under her brother’s name fell but her organisation continues to grow. Every time he got close to her, she sent out one of her spiders to distract him but her web encompasses even him, he just doesn’t know it yet.

But in his dying moments, as the great Sherlock Holmes draws his last breath, she will stand above him so that his last uttered breath consists of two words as he finally realises.

_Janine Moriarty._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and the plot twist! Please leave kudos, comments and cookies ;)


End file.
